blockfortfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
This list of frequently asked questions 'will provide a better understanding of the purpose and goals of the Block Fort Forever Project. *'Why Block Fort? Why not Block Fort? It's a fun map. It's also a fun map that there is a lot of. Sure, this project could be "Double Deck Forever", where we catalog all the maps that are based on Double Deck. Unfortunately that would only be about four. *'Why only Block Fort? Why not other maps like...' In order for a project like this to be successful it has to have a narrow focus. At the beginning of this project there were over 50 maps. That number is now almost 90. Cataloging that many is already a daunting task. Adding other maps would make the task impossible. This isn't to say that other maps and other map types shouldn't be saved. If you would like to start a similar project, Block Fort Forever would be happy to affiliate with you. *'Are these maps really worth saving?' Yes. These maps represent a large amount of human effort. People took time to make them. Honoring this effort is alone enough reason to save these maps. *'Isn't everything put on the internet already saved forever?' No. There are countless examples of things being lost to the internet forever. Games, music, webcomics, videos, entire websites. Things are only saved because, and this is a leap of logic, people save them. If people don't take the time to save things, they can very easily be lost. Indeed, while searching for maps for this very project, I encountered many that had only one or two screenshots remaining. Their download links were dead. This gave a certain urgency to the project as there is a very real possibility more of these maps will be lost. *'Some of these maps don't look exactly like the original Block Fort. Why are they included?' Sometimes the nature of the games the map is ported into requires certain changes. Other times it's solely because the person making the map wants to make something different. Very few Block Fort maps are exact replicas of Block Fort. Of the ones that are not exact copies, no two are alike. This modification of Block Fort, either for creative or technical reasons, is encouraged by this project. As long as a map is recognizably Block Fort, it will be accepted. *'What exactly do you mean by "recognizably Block Fort"?' Basically, after how many modifications does a Block Fort type map become not a Block Fort type map? There's no set rubric that can be used, as the possible modifications that games allow can lead to very different Block Forts that are all Block Forts. Unfortunately this leaves us with no option but the "I know it when I see It" test. *Can I make pages about Block Fort maps that I've created? Yes. Using this wiki as a means of promoting maps that you have made is encouraged as long as it's a Block Fort map. This project values the input of creators. *'What are the long term goals of the Block Fort Forever Project?' There are three main long term goals of this project: #Move this wiki to independent hosting. Using wikia is a temporary solution, a quick and simple means of gathering information and building support for the project. #Create several game servers dedicated to Block Fort maps for games that have a large number of maps such as TF2, Counter Strike, Unreal Tournament, etc. #Promoting Block Fort maps and encouraging their continued creation and play. The more time passes since the original release of Block Fort for Mario Kart 64, the less prominent in the mind of gamers it becomes. There's a generation of gamers growing up today who were born after Mario Kart 64, who don't necessarily have first hand experience playing Block Fort. The long term goal of Block Fort Forever is to keep these maps relevant so that people can play them and be entertained by them for decades to come. Category:Meta